Let Me Love You
by mooncrystalshinethedarkness
Summary: A collection of short fanfics of Clow Reed and Yue, mostly will be rated M (Yue stays completely still, knowing what Clow wants him to do, and he closes his eyes as his lover's release spills onto his face)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, Yue," Clow groans, and Yue lets out a moan around his cock, making the other tense from the vibration.

He lets it slip out of his mouth, Clow's hands are now loose in his long silver hair, Yue swirls his tongue over the head, letting it tease the slit.

He can feel Clow tensing, his stomach tightening, and without warning, his head is yanked back, his mouth slipping completely from his lover's erection.

Clow hand moves up to grip the base of his cock, the other keeping Yue's head in place, and he pumps his length fast, bringing himself to release.

Yue stays completely still, knowing what Clow wants him to do, and he closes his eyes as his lover s release spills onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yue my angel, you look so hot right now," Clow says, his voice husky and filled with lust, and Yue pushes his bare ass against Clow's hand as it runs over the red mark that was just made.

Yue wishes he could see the look on his Master and lover's face but the blindfold that covers his eyes prevents him.

"More.. please..Master" Yue pleads instead, pressing his ass back to Clow, desperate for more contact, desperate to feel that sharp twinge of pain as Clow's hand hits his skin, and that dull throb that follows.

Clow doesn't hesitate, bringing his hand down again, hard, and Yue lets out a moan, burying his head into the sheets as he kneels on all fours.


	3. Chapter 3

The force of Clow's first thrust makes his back bang against the wall, and his hands immediately rise to the other's shoulders, gripping them tightly as he tries hard to stay upright. Clow establishes a steady rhythm soon, pulling out and then pushing back in as best as he can manage in their position. Yue moves with him, pushing his hips to meet Clow s thrusts and drive him deeper.

Clow's hands grip his ass tightly, pulling him closer and adjusting their angle. The next thrust makes Yue cry out, as Clow's cock hits his prostate, dead on. He goes still for a moment, unable to find the strength to move against Clow. But then the wave of pleasure passes, and he presses against Clow, wanting him to hit that spot again.

And he does, again and again, turning Yue into a whimpering mess between the wall and Clow.

"Scream for me," Clow whispers, wrapping his hand around the base of Yue's cock painfully, squeezing it tightly. Yue whimpers as he's unable to come, and bucks his hips again, hoping to make Clow let go. But he doesn't, only gives another thrust, hitting Yue's prostate once more and making him moan.

"Clow..." Yue groans, as Clow continues, his hand still tight around Yue's painfully hard cock. He doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, so Yue pushes his hips against Clow once more. He does scream this time, as Clow hits his prostate once more, it all becoming too much. He feels Clow grin against the skin of his neck, before pressing a kiss there.

"You re so tight, my angel" Clow pants out. Yue feels Clow becoming close, because he thrusts speed up, almost erratically. Clow finally moves the hand on Yue s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yue cries out as he finally comes, dirtying both his and Clow s stomachs as they press together. Clow pulls him close, burying his head in Yue's neck as he releases. The feeling of Clow filling him makes Yue let out a small contented moan.


	4. Chapter 4

Clow lips are on Yue's before they even reach the door to their room, pushing him up against the wall in the hallway, and Yue can't help the moan that escapes his mouth as Clow's hands push his shirt up harshly, roving underneath.

His head hits the wall hard, letting a loud 'thud' sound throughout the deserted hallway, and he closes his eyes as those lips, those perfect lips are now harshly sucking on his neck, making him bite his lips to stop small pleasured noises from escaping.

"Clow" Yue breathes as Clow's hand gives his crotch a quick squeeze, and already he can feel himself becoming hard. "Clow just-" Yue begins, but he lets out a pained whine when Clow's hand fists in his soft silver hair and yanks it back harshly.

"You've forgotten you don't demand things of me," Clow almost growls in Yue's ear dangerously, and Yue lets out a soft moan at the sound, at the feeling of Clow's hand tangled in his hair harshly.

Clow kisses him again, messily and harshly, teeth biting down on Yue's bottom lip when he's reluctant to comply, tearing a moan from Yue's throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Yue feels the material wrap around his wrists, making him bite his lip nervously, Clow does the knots tight, leaving no room for movement. A blindfold follows, Clow lifting Yue's head from the board harshly, before tying it off tightly, and Yue panics slightly as his vision goes black.

"Clow, what are you-"

The slap that hits his cheek startles him, making him let out a gasp, of both pain and surprise. He opens his mouth for a moment, trying to catch his breath and wanting to ask Clow what it is he's doing, but he's cut off as an object is shoved inside, cutting off any words he was about to say.

"No talking," Clow growls, and the sound goes straight to Yue's cock, making it twitch.

The object in his mouth prevents him from talking, one he realizes must be a vibrator as Clow moves it out before pushing it back in, coating it with Yue's saliva. He tenses as it's removed, knowing what must be coming, but Clow doesn't yank his pants off his legs before dropping the toy between them like he thought the other man would.

Instead, the wet tip of it trails down his chest, making him shiver at the feeling, and it comes to a stop at the edge of his pants, making Yue push up against it, wanting Clow to just hurry up. He wants Clow's cock in him right now, but if he can't have that, he supposes the vibrator will do just as well.

"Beg for it," Clow hisses as Yue presses his hips up in desperation, needing to relieve the aching pressure in his cock. Yue's brow furrows at the request, but when Clow's hand is in his silver hair again, pulling harshly, he realizes the other really means it.

"Please," he whispers, unable to make his voice come out any louder.

"Please, Master Clow, Please… just, fuck me."


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to fuck you tonight?" Clow asks loudly, and his voice seems to echo throughout the hallway. It's still lust filled.

"Yes, Master" Yue whispers, "I want you to make me scream."

Clow grabs Yue arm tightly, finally dragging him to the door of their room, the door is shut behind them as soon as they're inside, and Yue is pushed back against the wall, Clow's mouth on his, his tongue meeting Yue's in a messy battle before Yue gives in completely. This time Yue feels Clow's fingers removing Yue's cloths one by one, making it looser and looser, until it slides completely off, over his shoulders and to the floor.

Yue raises his hands to remove Clow's own cloths, wanting to feel his lover skin under his fingers, but his wrists are pulled away harshly and pinned against the wall. Clow holds them with one hand, a smirk spreading across his face as he lowers his other to the center of Yue's pants. He rests his hand there for a moment, caressing slowly, Yue whines, unable to take it anymore, and he pushes against Clow, wanting him to just hurry up.

Clow tangles his hands in Yue's beautiful silver hair before pushing down, forcing Yue to kneel in front of him. Yue knows what he wants, and is only too happy to give it to him, eager to feel Clow in his mouth once more, eager to feel those hands gripping his hair possessively. He raises his hands to Clow's pants hurriedly, tugging the zipper down before pulling them down around Clow's ankles, and his eyes gaze over his lover's huge cock for a moment, before the hand at the back of his head is pushing him forward harshly, telling him it's time to move.

He gives Clow's cock a small lick, enjoying the sound the other makes, the barely inaudible rush of breath leaving his mouth, and he lavishes his lover's length with attention, bringing him to full hardness. He sucks lightly on the head, making Clow's hands in his hair tighten before he thrusts without warning into Yue's waiting mouth. Yue chokes for a moment at the sudden movement, but Clow doesn't even pause or wait for him to adjust before he's pushing into that wet heat again.

Yue takes it without complaint, not really wanting to complain anyway, because when he looks up at Clow, the other man's head is thrown back, his eyes closed, and Yue thinks he has never looked sexier. Yue sucks lightly, letting Clow's cock slip almost all the way out of his mouth, before he bobs his head, taking it back in and letting it bump against the back of his throat.

He moans around the other man, knowing how good it must feel, to be surrounded by such wet heat, and he receives a groan from Clow in return. He feels Clow tensing as he wraps his hand around the length he can't take into his mouth, and before he knows it, those hands in his hair are pulling him away, making him whine softly in disappointment.

Clow smirks at him, one hand still in Yue's hair, the other wrapping around the base of his own cock, before he begins pumping it, groaning at the feeling. Yue closes his eyes as he feels Clow release on his face, the sticky liquid coating his cheeks in white, and as he feels some of it trickling down to his lips, he lets his tongue dart out, wiping it up. He opens his eyes to see Clow watching him with a hooded gaze, and Yue knows he likes it.

"On the bed Angel," Clow murmurs, leaning down to give Yue's cheek a quick lick, tasting himself as he pulls away. Yue does as he's told, rising to his feet shakily, and making his way to bed, he climb it and lies back on it, spreading his legs expectantly. Clow follows him soon after. His hands tugging Yue's pants down finally, giving him some relief from the pressure.

"Yue, You're so hot like this," Clow whispers as he trails a finger over Yue's dirtied cheek, his neck, before finally reaching his chest. He takes a nipple between his finger and thumb, rolling it over it, making the small nub of flesh harden, and Yue mewls at the feeling, pressing up against Clow's hand. The other smirks at him lightly, before his mouth descends, making Yue arch up in pleasure at the feeling of that heavenly tongue sucking gently. Clow bites down, making Yue let out a cry of pain and pleasure, one that he tries to muffle.

"Don't hold back," Clow tells him as he straightens up again, and Yue bites his lips.

"You want me to fuck you," Clow asks, and Yue can almost see him smirking again, looking smug as ever.

"Yes," Yue forces out through clenched teeth as Clow's hand wraps around his cock, his finger brushing over the head for a moment, making Yue buck into his hand.

"You do?" Clow asks, and Yue is growing frustrated with this teasing, he just wanting his creator inside him right now.

"Yes, Master yes, fuck me please!" Yue shouts, so loudly. He feels Clow gripping his thighs tightly, spreading them further apart for easier access, before he sinks between them. Yue throws back his head at the feeling of Clow's cock slowly pushing into him, and it's painful.

Clow doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed inside of Yue, their hips pressed together, and Yue pushes against him, willing him to move, despite the pain he's feeling right now. Clow doesn't need to be told twice, gripping Yue's hips as he pulls out then thrusts back in harshly, tearing a small sound from Yue's throat, one that might have been a whimper.

He keeps Yue on the edge, thrusting in fast and hard, then slow and gentle. His moans escalate as Clow finds that perfect angle, the one that has him brushing against Yue's prostate with almost every thrust, and Yue finds himself unable to hold back any longer.

Yue turns into a moaning mess as Clow meets movements, thrusting up, and Yue cries out loudly, his arms shaking as his prostate is hit yet again. He's so close, so very close, and he feels himself tensing. Clow's hand is soon on Yue's cock, as he move faster and harder, making Yue grip his arms tighter.

"Scream for me," Clow whispers in Yue's ear before giving him a particularly hard thrust and running his nail over the slit of Yue's cock. And Yue does scream, unable to hold back as he comes, falling limply against Clow. The other man follows moments after, Yue's muscles clenching around him from his orgasm.

Yue listening to Clow's heavy breathing as he close his eyes, enjoying the moment, until he feels Clow slips out of him, Yue open his eyes and sees Clow, a smile on his face.

"That was amazing, my beloved Yue" Clow tells him, his voice hoarse, and Yue loves the way he runs his hand down Yue's thigh gently and lovingly.


End file.
